Katee Sackhoff
Portland, Oregon, USA | role = Dana Walsh}} Kathryn Ann "Katee" Sackhoff is an American actress who played Dana Walsh during Season 8 of 24. She is best known for her portrayal of Lt. Kara "Starbuck" Thrace in the 2003 re-imagining of Battlestar Galactica. Biography and career Katee Sackhoff was born in Portland, Oregon, but grew up in St. Helens. Her mother Mary was an ESL program coordinator and her father Dennis is a land developer. Her brother Erick is co-owner of a vehicle modification shop near Portland. Sackhoff graduated from Sunset High School in Beaverton in 1998. She began swimming at an early age and by high school was planning to go pro until her right knee was injured. This led her to begin practicing yoga, which she continues today, as well as pursue an interest in acting. She performed in high school productions of Oliver, Fiddler on the Roof, and Bye, Bye Birdie. Katee's interest in acting propelled her to move to Hollywood, California upon graduating high school. Sackhoff is perhaps best known for her critically lauded portrayal of Lt. Kara "Starbuck" Thrace in Ronald D. Moore's 2003 re-imagining of Battlestar Galactica and its subsequent television series, for which she won a Saturn Award in 2006. During her time on Battlestar Galactica she shared several scenes with Callum Keith Rennie, whose character "Leoben Conoy" developed a dangerous obsession with her. The first episode in which they interacted, "Flesh and Bone", was directed by Brad Turner. Other actors Sackhoff worked with on the series include Michelle Forbes, Lucinda Jenney, Claudette Mink, and Mark Sheppard. Anne Cofell was a frequent writer on the series during the second and third seasons. Sackhoff's other film and television credits include The Education of Max Bickford (with Jayne Atkinson and Stephen Spinella), ER (with Paul McCrane), Boomtown (with Lana Parrilla and Mykelti Williamson), Cold Case (with Marisol Nichols), Bionic Woman (with Thomas Kretschmann and Mark Sheppard), Robot Chicken (as her BSG character, with Gregory Itzin), and Nip/Tuck (with Richard Burgi and Misha Collins). Since 2012, Sackhoff stars as sheriff's deputy Victoria Moretti in the A&E drama Longmire, based on the novel series by Craig Johnson and also starring Bailey Chase and Lou Diamond Phillips. During the show, she has shared the screen with many 24 alumni like Xander Berkeley, Rhys Coiro, Steven Culp, Greg Ellis, Patrick Fabian, Diego Klattenhoff, C. Thomas Howell, Jamie McShane, Timothy V. Murphy, John Pyper-Ferguson, Maury Sterling, Peter Weller, and Wade Andrew Williams. Also, Nelson McCormick guest-directed one episode of the series. In 2013, Sackhoff starred with Vin Diesel in Riddick, third in the Riddick film series. She later appeared alongside Rory Cochrane in the horror film Oculus. Toward the end of the filming of Battlestar Galactica, Sackhoff began feeling physically weak. Soon after filming wrapped she was diagnosed with thyroid cancer. Thyroid cancer treatment has a 99 percent success rate if diagnosed early. After surgery to remove her thyroid she required no radiation treatments and is currently in remission. Role on 24 with Annie Wersching]] Sackhoff first auditioned for the role of Kim Bauer in 2001, and became a fervent fan of the series. In 2010, she was cast as CTU analyst Dana Walsh in Season 8. She was a member of the main cast and appeared in 20 episodes of the season. Sackhoff has stated that she did not know that Dana was a mole from the outset, but she did know that she was "very, very bad." In 2010, Sackhoff, along with Mary Lynn Rajskub, was nominated for a Teen Choice Award for playing Dana Walsh. However, she lost to Chuck actress Yvonne Strahovski. ''24'' credits *Season 8 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 24-related appearances * Scenemakers, Season 8 Episode 5 Selected filmography * Don't Knock Twice (2016) * Riddick (2013) * Batman: Year One (2011) * White Noise 2: The Light (2007) * Halloween: Resurrection (2002) * Mr. Holland's Opus (1995) (uncredited extra) Television appearances * The Flash (2017-2018) * Longmire (2012-2017) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2012-2013) * The Big Bang Theory (2010) * Nip/Tuck (2009) * Law & Order (2008) * Bionic Woman (2007) * Cold Case (2004) * Boomtown (2003) * Battlestar Galactica (2003-2009) * ER (2002) * The Education of Max Bickford (2001-2002) * Undressed (2000) * Zoe, Duncan, Jack & Jane (1999) Video Games *''Call of Duty: Black Ops III'' (2015) External links * Official website * * * * * * Katee Sackhoff at Battlestar Wiki Category:Actors Category:Season 8 actors Category:Main stars